Camp Town Ladies Sing this Song
by JaceHeronduck
Summary: Katniss Everdeen stumbles upon a flyer at her best friend since birth, Finnick Odair's house, that could very well affect the rest of her life. Singing camp. The prize: the winner's own record deal. But, will Katniss set aside other people's needs and win for herself? Is it possible she could find herself in the midst of her biggest fear? Yes, the fear of love. All Human, Modern.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a start, I'm finishing up the last of my other fanfic 'Highly Unlikely', and then I'm jumping right into this one. So, this is a short first chapter yes, but in a few weeks I will most definitely be writing this. I have an awesome feeling about this, you won't be disappointed.** **So follow favorite, and review to get notifications &/or remember this so u can come back and read. THANKS GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOY! 3**

* * *

I run through the grass of my best friend's backyard avoiding the flying foamy sponges. "Finn, your mom's gonna kill us! You're getting foam everywhere!" I scream out to him teasingly.

"Kat, if you'd just stay still and let me scrub you off, we'd be even and not get soap everywhere." He says in my ear once he catches me and throws me over his shoulder.

Our task of washing the car sounded easier than it was. Well, when Mrs. Odair gave us the adventure of washing her new Porsche, we accepted it thinking it'd be easy. But when I accidentally sprayed Finnick in the ass with the water hose, he flipped out and started pelting me with the big yellow sponge lathered in car soap.

Now I'm being rinsed off with the water hose, cooling down my burning beginning-of-summer-tan, and turning my brown hair, gradually getting lighter due to the best time of year, even darker and heavier. It has to be at least 100 degrees outside and it's only June 1st. College classes have been out for a week now, and Finn and I had been chilling around his place.

I perk up at the sound of a car door shutting firmly. "Finn, Kat?" A girl's voice rings out, followed by the back gate closing.

Finnick shushes me, and grabs the hose, aiming it towards the corner of the house where Annie will appear in a moment. He nods once calls out. "Back here Ann!"

I stifle a laugh as I see Annie Cresta round the corner. Suddenly, water gushes out at her, soaking her mint green sun dress, turning it three shades darker. "Finnick Odair you are ridiculous!" She exclaims through laughter. She rushes up to him and hugs him. Her intentions are most likely to get him wet, but he ignores it and hugs her passionately.

I smile at the two. Finn and Ann had been dating since the eighth grade, and now, ten years later, at age twenty three, they were still going strong. Finnick was home for the summer from his college four hours away, and Anne had followed him home. They had a couple's dorm up at Florida State U.

I had stayed home at a community University, since it was just Prim and I. Our mother had died a few years back, our father gone a long time before. Now, as a 22 year old, I was Prim's legal guardian for two more years.

Finn squirted me with the water hose, breaking me out of my flashbacks. "Damn you Finnick!" I yell out chasing him inside of the large house. Wet hair strings around my head, water droplets flying everywhere as I run up the stairs after him.

He disappears into his room, locking Anne and I out. I sigh, breathing heavily. "Well, I'm going to shower." I tell Anne, who nods politely.

When I get into the bathroom, I dig through the closet for the towels in the back of it. When I get one out, a paper flutters down to the floor. I bite my lip. _Come on Kat, this is Finn we're talking about the biggest secret he kept was putting a single french-fry into the homeless beggar's bucket._ I think. Bending over, I quickly snatch up the paper as if it would bite me. The front is a picture of a silhouette holding a microphone. In huge block letters, it reads "Do you think you have what it takes to become the next big star?" Intrigued, I continue reading. "Summer camp registrations begin on the first week of summer, and camp starts the next week! $250 due when you register!"

My eyes grow wide and I stumble. _This could be what I need! A record deal would definitely help pay for Prim's college and a nice home for us! _I think excitedly. I run to Finnick's room, shower forgotten, slamming open the door and barging in on a shirtless Finn and a reading Anne. "Finnick," I say with a grin. "We're going to camp!" I exclaim holding up the flyer that holds my whole summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, first chapter! its kinda sorta longish too!**

* * *

**Katniss**

**...**

**Chapter 2**

**...**

**Is everyone sexy like this?**

**...**

"Katniss, get your butt out of this truck and help me get your stuff… please." Finnick says, shaking my shoulder.

"You're such a gentleman." I tell him, slapping his thigh and getting out of the pickup truck. I walk around to the bed of the Ford F150 and climb up to get our suitcases.

Finn walks around the side of the truck and slaps the tail gate. He grabs the first suitcase and sets it down with oomph. "You love me. You and I both know it. You've secretly been obsessed with this body since your hormones kicked in." He teases as he grabs the last of the six bags.

I shrug. He had no idea that I had been attracted to him for a long while back in middle school. But, he began dating Annie and they grew closer and closer. I valued Finnick's happiness over my infatuation, and so the feeling died down until it was a brother-sister kind of love. "Maybe as a younger brother," I retort.

He narrows his eyes. "I'm two years older than you Kitty." He states, sticking his tongue out at me.

I narrow my eyes back. "Well you act four years younger." I mock him.

He hip bumps me and leaves me to juggle three heavy bags. "Damn you Finn!" I yell after him. His faint chuckle is what I get in response.

Suddenly, a tan hand snatched the handle of two bags and hoists them up on the hands' shoulders. My eyes are greeted with the view of a tall, broad man with dark blonde hair and Caribbean blue eyes. He grins at me and extends a hand out to me. "Peeta Mellark and you are?" He asks.

I smile back and shake his hand firmly. "Katniss Everdeen," I say confidently, which is shocking since I was talking to a drop dead _gorgeous_ man.

He nods in approval. "That's right, you and Finnick Odair are staying in cabin 809 with Gale Hawthorne and Johanna Mason." He says as if it were normal that he'd know my living quarters for the summer.

"Umm… How do you know that?" I chuckle. I was a little worried about my safety.

Peeta just laughs loudly, and it sounds like music on its own. Damn. Competition will be high this year. "Because, Miss Katniss of cabin 809, of age 23, I chose you for this camp. My Uncle runs this so I come every year. This is the only summer that we have participated in the singing competition. So, I thought me and some of my other cousins would check it out. So, on that note, welcome roomy." He explains, stopping us in the middle of the cabin buildings. There must be tons of people, if five people can stay in each of the twelve cabins.

It's a nice place. The curb appeal is… charming. There's a bench swing on the large screened in porch, and yellow flower bushes on each side of the steps leading to the cabin. It's a decent size too. When we walk in I notice three single beds. In the back room there are two single beds. To the right of both of the rooms is a large bathroom with three shower stalls, with a changing area in the stalls of course. There are three toilet stalls also. The first thing I notice is all of the wood. Almost every room is wooden, besides the white drywall of the back room. Peeta enters the back room and sets my stuff down on the left bed. The right bed s filled with posters of characters from movies, mainly male characters, and there is a purple and black bedspread laid over black sheets and a purple pillow.

"This is Johanna's space. She lives here year round with her family. She's the daughter of the owner, and Gale and I's cousin. We're all the only child of our families, although Gale's mother is expecting." Peeta explains.

"Cool. I have a sister. We live… alone… my mother and father died." I say.

Peeta swallows thickly. "My mother died of cancer. But my dad is my rock." He says. I just nod, and go set up my sheets. Peeta watches me from the door way. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asks.

"Nah, I'm alright. But, if you want to hang tight I'd love it if you showed me around the camp." I tell him.

Peeta smiles at me. "Sure I'd be glad to. Finnick, Gale, and Johanna should be back I a few minutes from checking in." He says. "I'm just going to take a quick shower. Move in days are always the grubbiest." He says wiping dirt from his blue shirt.

I watch as he walks into the other room and goes over to his bed, pulling out a trunk from under it, and grabbing a towel, a fresh orange shirt, denim shorts, and black boxer briefs. He makes his way through the bathroom door, and that's the last I see of him. I quickly make my bed and pull out my journal. I begin to draw, letting the picture form by itself, and I don't notice when I begin singing, something I never, ever do in front of anyone. It sucks that there's no doors in this cabin.

I looked in my rearview mirror and

It seemed to make a lot more sense

Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us

I'm ready to make that turn

Before we both crash and burn

Cause that can be the death of us, the death of us, baby

You know how to drive in rain

You decided not to make a change

Stuck in the same old lane

Going the wrong way home

I feel like my heart is stuck

In bumper to bumper

Traffic, I'm under pressure

Cause I can't have you the way that I want

Let's just go back to the way it was

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue

Honeymoon Avenue

Baby, Coastin' like crazy

Can we get back to the way it was

Hey, What happened to the butterflies

Guess they encountered that stop sign

And my heart is at a yellow light, a yellow light

Hey, right when I think that we found it

Well that's when we start turning around

You're saying baby don't worry

But we're still going the wrong way baby

You know how to drive in rain

You decided not to make a change

Stuck in the same old lane

Going the wrong way home

I feel like my heart is stuck

In bumper to bumper

Traffic, I'm under pressure

Cause I can't have you the way that I want

Let's just go back to the way it was

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue

Honeymoon Avenue

Baby, Coastin' like crazy

Can we get back to the way it was

They say only fools fall in love

But they must've been talking about us

Sometimes I feel like

I've been here before

I could be wrong, but I know I'm right

We gon' be lost

If we continue to fight

Honey I know

We can find our way home

I feel like my heart is stuck

In bumper to bumper

Traffic, I'm under pressure

Cause I can't have you the way that I want

Let's just go back to the way it was

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue

Honeymoon Avenue

My Baby, Coastin' like crazy

Can we get back to the way it was

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue

Honeymoon Avenue

Baby, Coastin' like crazy

Can we get back to the way it was

Baby, you know how to drive in rain

You decided not to make a change

Stuck in the same old lane

Going the wrong way home

I feel like my heart is stuck

Traffic, I'm under

pre-pre-pressure,

Pressure

Let's just go back to the way it was

Baby, you know how to drive in rain

You decided not to make a change

Stuck in the same old lane

Going the wrong way home

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue

I finish my song, slightly out of breath. It is a five minute original after all. I examine my drawing of the dandelions I saw on the way here, and put my notebook away feeling satisfied.

I hear clapping behind me. "Damn, that's one voice!" an unfamiliar voice says.

I turn to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She's tall and curvy and I instantly feel jealous. "I-I'm Katniss. I don't usually sing for people, so… this stay between us… right?" I ask.

Johanna smirks. "You got it shorty. I'm Johanna, call me Johanna Banana and I will kill you in an instant." He says with a breathtaking smile, flashing her perfectly white teeth.

I laugh. "You got it boss. Call me Katpiss I'll return the favor." I smirk.

Johanna laughs and rubs my head. "I like you already, rookie." She says.

We sit on our beds resting in the sweet air conditioning, and getting to know each other. Johanna was 24 years old, a year older than Peeta, and two years older than Gale. She'd been singing since she was eight, and she'd won every talent show at her school. Her dad had owned this camp for twenty years and they just recently started living here full time. She explained that Peeta and Gale were going to become camp counselors, but they'd been looking to hire a woman employee to the family business.

Suddenly a tall man burst into the room, with brown hair and charcoal eyes like mine. He grinned at me for a second then turned to Johanna. "Your dad wants to see you. He found out." He says.

Johanna jumps off her bed with a loud string of 'Oh shit's. when she was gone, Gale fell onto her bed laughing loudly. "God, she's in so much trouble!" he exclaims. He sits up and extends a strong hand to me. "I'm Gale Hawthorne." He says

_Was every member of their family sexy?_ I asked myself. "Katniss Everdeen, it's nice to meet you." I greet.

He lies back down, folding his arms behind his head. "So, you've met Peet and Jo. I guess you saved the best for last." He says.

I laugh. "You have no idea." I say.

He sits up and looks at me with a grin. "You think I'm hot." He says like it's a fact.

I laugh. "Don't get too big of a head." I say.

He smirks. "You want to know what else is big?" he asks. He wiggles his eyebrows. "The cafeteria," he says, and then he raises his voice to a shout. "Hurry up Peeta!"

Peeta comes out in his fresh clothes, his hair damp from the shower. He raises an eyebrow. "We ready to go check out the camp? Where's Finnick?" he asks.

"I'm right here. Let's go, I'm starving!" he says coming into my room.

O_o_O

We all make our way around the camp. So far we've seen the archery station, the private beach, the horse stables, the knife throwing station, the main hall where the guys and Jo checked in, and we were on our way to the cafeteria.

Gale grins over our shoulders. "You're in for a pleasant surprise!" he exclaims pushing the door open.

I half expect Finnick to drool, and his eyes to show the pictures of turkey legs like in the cartoon. His jaw is dropped and he rubs his washboard stomach. "I've died and gone to heaven!" he shouts and rushes to the line, Gale on his trails.

I see the three different wall length buffets, one for appetizers, the next for entrées, and the last for dessert. I see about twenty tables, each cabin reserved a table, but not strictly. I see Johanna waving at Peeta and I, a small African American woman sitting next to her.

Peeta nudges me. "That's Rue, she's been to camp every summer. She's kind of quiet… like you." He says.

I chuckle. "I'm not quiet when you get to know me." I say.

Peeta laughs. "Well I plan on getting closer to you this summer." He says. He gestures to the table. "Shall we?" he asks.

I smile at him. "We shall." I reply, leading him towards my new friend and her best friend.

O_o_O

"C'mon Katniss, it's time for the bon fire." Someone whispers above me. I open my eyes and see the gang hovering above me, Johanna shaking my shoulder. "What time is it?" I ask.

Peeta smiles at Gale and looks back to me. "It's two in the morning." He says.

I stretch and get out of the bed. The others leave to wait outside for me. I'm still wearing my white ruffle high waist shorts and my denim button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I slip on my gladiator sandals and make my way outside. After dinner we had all gone to the beginning of camp assembly, going over rules and schedules. Every day we'd have one of the sound studios in the studio center at the back of the camp. We'd get to use it for two hours with a partner, and then we'd go to the rec room and carry on with camp activities. There was a dance class and an instrument class from 5 to 6 with our cabin, the time split evenly.

I walk outside to see the group holding blankets. Johanna hands me one, and we set off to the bonfire. On the way, I talk to Rue. She seems very nice, she's only 19, and she lives by herself. She's pretty funny too, cracking jokes that make everyone snort with laughter.

When we arrive at the beach, we don't have to look very hard for where to meet, because there's music and a huge open flame. People from ages 18 to 25 are dancing to the music and laughing. There's a few beers passed around, but none of the underage people drink. I show a guy my ID, and he hands me a beer.

"So, how was your first day so far?" Johanna asks me.

"Pretty freaking amazing!" I shout over the music.

"Yeah, Jo's father always goes all out. I think this is the best yet, since there's a lot more people our ages!" Rue yells over the music.

O_o_O

When the music dies down, we all grab a spot to sit on the sand on our blankets, and a blonde girl stands in front of everyone. "Alright, we're going to do some karaoke! Volunteering people only please. Be respectful to them. But just have fun!" She shouts.

A ton of people volunteer, and after twenty people sing songs, for example a popular choice "Royals by Lorde", we all get up, murmuring and yawning, and head back to the cabins.

"That was fun, eh, Kitty?" Finnick asks.

I smile. "It sure was Finnick. I better e hearing a thank you for making you come to camp!" I tease.

He pushes me gently. "Yeah, yeah, you were right, this was a good idea." He mumbles as he climbs into his bed.

That night I sleep like a rock, happy to be here, and be here with my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter songs: (last chapter was Honeymoon Avenue by Arianna Grande) this chapter: Buzzcut Season- Lorde (it really isn't symbollic for this chapter, its just REALLLYYYYYYYY catchy, and adventurous (instant swag) music for what happens in the chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**...**

**My Heart Pounds**

**...**

It's been a week since camp started, and we were just now getting associated with other cabin members. Rue's boyfriend, Thresh, seemed really protective of her at first, but when it came to having fun with camp activities, he was worse than Finnick! He would joke around with the guys and they would act like their normal pervert like selves. The only person who seemed more reserved than the rest of the guys was Peeta. He would avert his eyes and change the subject when it died down.

Then there were the other three members of Rue and Thresh's cabin. Glimmer and Cato were siblings, and Clove was Glimmer's best friend and Cato's girlfriend. I'd seen them around enough to wish Thresh and Rue luck with their living arrangements. Glimmer thought she was always superior, she always looked down on the younger students, and the past two karaoke or concert events, she was always the first up, singing about "Jays" on her feet or wrecking balls. That girl needed to chill out, she was going down the crazy train with her stiletto boots in the summer. Cato wasn't all that different. He was a flirt, always being the first to pull a 'that's what she said' even when someone stubbed their toe and let a groan pass their lips. Clove was alright, she was a quieter one, but she was very competitive. You could see the flames behind her eyes when my beach volleyball team beat hers. She was an expert when it came to lethal weapons, which scared me. Honestly, she and Cato had nothing in common, so it was obvious that Cato was using a hot girl to get other girls to swoon.

I roll my eyes as I see them coming down the dock to the beach. Cato's hand was a little too far down Clove's back, and you could tell she looked uncomfortable. Glimmer… well, what a surprise, wasn't on Cato's other arm. Suddenly the sound of a throaty giggle sounded from behind me. I turned to see Glimmer hanging on Peeta, rubbing his bicep and batting her eyelashes. I held in a gag as Peeta smiled down at her and kissed her cheek. _No. Way._ I thought. I walked over to them. "Hey, Peeta, have you seen Finnick?" I ask.

Peeta smiles at me warmly, and Glimmer narrows her eyes at him, jabbing him in the ribs. He looks to her. "Chill, sweetheart, Kat's just a friend." He laughs, and Glimmer smiles at me sweetly, but also menacingly. She tugs Peeta closer as if to say 'mine'. Peeta smiles back at us. "Glimmer, this is Katniss, my friend. Katniss, this is my girlfriend, Glimmer." He says grinning happily.

Glimmer clears her throat. "Girlfriend of two years, and there will be much more ahead." She pipes out so high pitched it makes me cringe. "Oh! Peet! My brother is back, I'll see you later!" she squeals.

As she walks away I rub my ear, still cringing. "Jesus, that girl has a mouth!" I exclaim.

Peeta chuckles at me. "Yeah, she sure does. You get used to it." He says.

"Doubt it." I mutter.

"So, you want to hit the beach? There are free surf lessons by the best in the U.S." He promotes.

I smirk. "Really, who is it? I don't see Bethany Hamilton around anywhere…" I say.

He smiles at me and shoves me a little. We begin walking to a small shack a good distance away. "If only. She's my idol! I meant me, Katniss." He says.

I have to remind myself not to drool. He surfs! "Wow, you learn something new every day." I mumble.

He just grins. "And you're about to learn how to surf." He says as we arrive at the shack.

Its wooden just like every other building in the camp, and inside is a variety of plastic, durable surf boards. He turns toward me, looks at me for a few seconds, walking around me and observing me. I'd think he's checking me out, but I know he's probably sizing me for a board. He makes a sound of confirmation and reaches onto a rack at the top of the shed. He pulls down a bright orange board, that's twice the height of me, and double the width. It's about three inches thick with a black fin on the bottom. "A beginner board." He mumbles and hands it to me. "We'll wax them when we get there." He says.

He then pulls out a wooden board that's shorter and a tiny bit skinnier with a pointed end and three small fins. "This is my personal one." He says. He grabs a rag and a jar of what I believe is the wax, and motions for me to follow.

I walk the two miles we've been hiking, constantly wondering where we are going, but I see we reach almost and elevated peninsula. It goes out a short way into the water, and it caves in towards the bottom of the cliff. "What are we doing up here?" I ask.

He just laughs slightly and turns to me at the edge of the cliff. "We're getting out there the fun way. I promise, this is safe." He says.

Right when I'm about to reply, his eyes widen and he screams. He slips and flips over the cliff, falling the twenty feet into water that I'm unfamiliar with. "Peeta!" I scream my heart racing. I run to the edge to see him sitting on his board down below, laughing his butt off.

"I told you it was safe! Come on, jump! I'll be down to catch you if you want me to!" He yells with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and stomp my foot. "Not funny! You almost made me piss myself!" I screech.

He just laughs. "Poor baby girl! Now get in the water! Its perfect temperature!" he calls back.

I swallow thickly. I've only seen this kind of stuff in the movies. I prepare my mind, then remove my whit shorts and tank top revealing my neon green strapless bikini top and my bright blue bottoms. I undo my braid, not wanting tangles to deal with, and walk to the edge of the cliff. I take a deep breath, and Peeta encourages me with a smile. I run and leap off the cliff, wanting a ton of space between me and the cliff. My board hits the water a few feet away from me, and I hit it a few seconds after. I feel the water twist my hair around and pull my bottoms up slightly. The first thing I notice when I reach the top is how cold it is. When I'm sitting on my board with Peeta's next to mine, I slap him in the shoulder. "You told me it was warm!" I scold.

He raises an eyebrow. "I told you it was perfect. When you get swimming and surfing and battling waves, you'll warm up. Trust me." He explains.

We make our way in towards the camp more, and Peeta stops me when we get to the spot where the waves are plentiful. He explains how to surf, and he starts demonstrating. He swims out deeper as he sees a wave he wants, and when he does, he dives under the water and comes back up. He turns around just before the wave catches him and his board, and he crouches until the wave is sturdy. He then stands up and rides the wave back to me. His eyes are bright, his hair dark, and his peach board shorts soaked until they're red. He's breathing pretty hard, his muscles contracting nicely under his tan skin. "I can tell you love doing this." I tell him.

He shrugs. "It's just for fun. I'm not the best really. Honestly I can only do this on my free time since I help out with the camp to finish paying off college." He says, his cheeks turning red.

I smile. "No, you're really good. I didn't think you were bad. Hell, I'm probably worse!" I joke hoping to take his blush away.

He chuckles. "I know you didn't mean it like that. Anyways, I believe it is your turn." He tells me.

I swim out to the wave that Peeta tells me to, but I turn to late because I miss the wave. The next few go the same way, going early or late. I finally get one on time, but I'm off balance, and so I fall forward, the board coming and smacking me hard in the head. I lie on my board and groan.

Peeta's eyes are wide as he swims over to me. "Oh my God, Katniss, are you alright?" He asks worriedly.

I nod. "I'm fine. Can we take a break though? We can go hang out in the shallower water. I'm just afraid of drowning." I chuckle.

Peeta nods and he attaches our boards together by crossing our ankle straps. He swims me over to the shallow end, and we get off of the boards to walk them up to the beach. I walk behind him, and I observe him. He's much narrower in the hip area, but his shoulders are really broad. His arms are big in the biceps, a little tan line of a vain running through them, and his forearms are leaner. He has unbelievable tan skin, a little tanner than Finnick's yellow-orange tan. When he turns around I have to bite the inside of my cheek.

His abs are soft, but still there. It's like every part of his middle stomach is the same amount of muscle, but there is still soft, defined six-pack. His chest is broad and flat, and his hips are narrow. There's a very deep V that leads into his board shorts, along with a golden line of hair and I can see his hipbone curve inwards to form his stomach, then back out to form his chest. I bite my lip harder as I meet his confused eyes. I just smile at him. "So, what college did you go to?" I ask.

He chuckles, knowing full well I was checking him out. He scratches his side as if by habit and looks away. "I only went for a year, but I went to University of San Diego. I-I couldn't afford more than one year." He tells me.

I look up at him to find his lips screwed to the side, his eyes watching me intently. "Hey, I won't judge, I'm not rich either. Finnick had to pay me to get in this camp." I tell him.

Peeta smiles sort of dazed. "I knew you guys were perfect. It must be nice having a boyfriend that can buy things for his girl." He tells me.

I chuckle. "He's just my best friend. Sure, I liked him for a while. But seeing Finnick wearing diapers when we were little was just… something about it wasn't very appealing." I tell him.

He laughs pretty hard at that. When it trails off, he looks at me like he knows something I don't. "I've heard a lot about you." He tells me.

I cock my head and raise an eyebrow as we sit on the sand. "Really, heard things from whom?" I ask with mocking properness.

Peeta smiles crookedly. "From Gale, he's pretty fond of you." He says.

My eyes go wide. "Someone as sexy as _him_, wants someone like _me_?" I ask in disbelief.

Peeta bites his lip. "So you like him too?" he asks.

I huff. "Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't?" I ask.

Peeta sighs. "No one can stay away from him. Go for it Kitty, but be careful please? I heard he was going to 'ask you out' tomorrow." He says.

I smile, my cheeks burning. "I've never been asked out." I say.

Peeta smiles down at me. "Sometimes it's a great thing, but sometimes it can lead to heartbreak." He tells me.

I look up at him. "Has any of yours ended that way?" I ask him.

He takes a deep breath. "No, not yet, but before my mother left me and my father, she told me to expect love to end." He tells me.

I squint up at him. "Well, your mom was a…" I trail off, trying to find a word to use to describe her.

Peeta laughs humorlessly. "A bitch? A terrible mother? Yeah, we're on the same page. You know, I'm glad she left. She was a horrible excuse of a life." He says.

I gasp. "Oh, Peeta, that's horrible. I'm so sorry." I tell him, wrapping my arms around him.

He buries his face in my neck. "I hate sympathy. Please… Sorry doesn't fix any part of my life. I'm broke, I live in a crap apartment. I earn a living enough for a year from these summer camps. I have no hope." He whispers.

My heart breaks for him. "Peeta…" I whisper. I rub my hand up and down his back soothingly, and he relaxes.

He tenses all of a sudden and pulls away quickly. At my confused expression he explains. "Glimmer... I can't betray her." He tells me.

I nod in understanding. "I guess I couldn't do that to Gale either." I tell him.

He sighs. "If we don't go now, we'll miss dinner." He tells me.

We make our way back to the camp, and by the time we get back, everyone has food but us. We grab some and head over to our table. I sit in between Gale and Finnick, and Finnick leans over to nudge me. "Tomorrow we get to make phone calls." He tells me.

Every two weeks we get to make phone calls to a family member, but nothing else. Our phones were put in the check in desk until we leave camp. I smile up at him. "I get to talk to Prim." I say.

Finnick sighs. "I get to see how Annie's doing." He says, his eyes filling with love.

At the end of the dinner, everyone leaves, but Gale catches my arm. "Katniss, I need to ask you something." He says. I look at him expectantly. "So, the beginning of camp picnic is this weekend. I was wondering if you'd be my date." He says.

I smile. "Yes, of course Gale." I tell him.

He grins at me, and pulls me in for a hug.

O_o Peeta POV o_O

I sit outside the cabin on the bench swing with Glimmer. I'm completely unaware of her talking because I'm watching Katniss and Gale hug.

"Peetaaaaa." Glimmer whines.

I look at my girlfriend who is pressing into my side almost to the point where I can't breathe. "Yeah, babe?" I ask.

She scowls. "I'm your girlfriend, not…_her_." She spits.

I raise my eyebrows. "Of course, baby, why would you think that I'm with Katniss?" I ask her.

She narrows her eyes and snuggles into my side. "Whatever. I'm way better than that runt." She says.

I sigh. I'll never understand women. And I guess now I'll never get what I want.

* * *

**I got bored, so i thought i'd give u guys an early early early christmas present. ;) so trust me on this, i know where we're going with this. This wasn't a filler chapter believe it or not! This allllllll comes down to the end. So R&R if you like it. I'm soooo pumped about this! ;) and yeah, i got Peeta's body discription from a picture that pretty much made me swoon. I just appreciate and like to acknowledge attractive people. don't forget, everyone but Rue and Thresh are out of college. :) THANKSSSS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has language. Chapter song: Tennis Court~ Lorde**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**...**

**Dying Alone and Bumps in the Road**

**...**

I'm at the archery station alone as far as I'm concerned. I haven't really hung out with anyone today. I had breakfast with my cabin, but since Glimmer was there, I said nothing and let her think she was superior. I don't need this drama. After all, I had a picnic with Gale today. Of course it was with the whole camp, but Gale actually stepped up to take me. It seems everyone has their significant other. I've liked guys, never really going a few weeks without liking someone, but I've been rejected so many times. I liked Finnick when we were in high school, but by senior year he was constantly telling Annie he loved her. I had been fine with it, I just moved on falling for a guy at school, James. He flirted with me, but he never 'got around' to asking me out. When he finally did in my junior year of community college, I was more mature and smart enough to turn him down. I wasn't a toy.

I didn't notice that I had picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows until I began shooting bull's-eye after bull's-eye. I also hadn't noticed that I was alone. "Kitty, how many times did I tell you that you needed to do this for an organized shooting place? Join a team already." Finnick called out from behind me.

I turned. "And how many times had I told _you_ that I've been busy?" I snap.

Finnick raises his eyebrows. He puts my bow down and leads me to the wooden benches. "Spill it," he says.

I frown. "Do you think I'll be alone forever?" I ask.

Finnick puts his hand to his heart. "Ouch, babe." He teases.

I roll my eyes. "I know I'll have you I just-" I start.

Finnick snorts. "You just want someone better?" He asks.

I slap him in the arm. "I want love, Finnick." I tell him.

He grows serious. "You don't need boys. They're douchebags, all of them." He tells me.

I shake my head. "That's no excuse to accept dying alone." I say.

Finnick puts an arm around me. "You won't die alone. I'll personally live longer so I can be there for you. You can stay with me and Annie." He says.

I frown. "I don't want to be surrounded by something I can't have." I say. I bury my face in his shoulder. "No one loves me." I say.

Finnick sighs. "I do. But you know it's as if I was your favorite cousin. What about Gale? You have that picnic? Maybe he'll be the one?" He asks.

I laugh. "But I can't see me feeling like that for him." I say.

Finnick laughs. "I didn't love Annie at fist. I almost broke up with her a year after we started dating. But she told me she wasn't being herself. Then I realized I loved her real self." He says. He grabs my hand and kisses my hair. You have to be careful though, okay? Don't do anything that you don't want to do. Some guys will try to trick you. If that happens, come to me and I'll give you chocolate, a movie, and Peeta, while I go kick the dude's ass." He explains. He then stands up. "I got to go. I have lifeguard duty. I'll see you tonight. You better save me a dance Kitty." He says.

I nod. "See you later, Odair." I wave goodbye.

O_o_O

Johanna, Peeta, and I are walking up the giant tree covered hill to the picnic where Finnick and Gale are waiting for us. Johanna helped me pick out my clothes for our date. She told me that the best way to make a guy emphasize the date and squirm, is when you act like you don't care. So here I walk, wearing a red and white plaid roll up button down top with high waist light denim short cutoff shorts and navy sandals. My hair is in a side messy braid and black Rey Bans on my face.

Peeta looks good too, wearing a white tee with dark wash jeans. Red vans cover his feet and red Rey Bans sit atop his blonde curls.

Johanna didn't have a date, so she wore a grey and red stripped three quarter sleeve shirt and light colored shorts. She wore black converse.

At the top Gale and Finnick came out from the crowd of dancing to greet us. Gale took my hand and smiled gently. "You look gorgeous. Want to dance?" He asks.

As we make our way over to the dancing group, I see Glimmer and Peeta. Peeta is holding Glimmer back as Glimmer no doubted tries to force her on him. She stops trying and turns towards us. She glares at me and gives me the finger, holding onto Peeta tighter. I just shook my head and followed Gale.

Somehow between that moment and the moment the first song started, Peeta and Glimmer were right next to me. The song wasn't even half over when Gale pulled away. "I have to take care of something. I'll uh- well… This picnic has been fun, but I have to go." He says.

I hold out my arms like 'WTF'. "You're leaving me? The song isn't even over!" I protest.

Gale just shrugs. "I have to take care of something that I remember my father wanted to me to do while I was here." He says and leaves.

I cross my arms and then let them drop. I guess he wasn't the one. I had just been rejected for the millionth time. As I walk out of the crowd, I see Peeta walking alone also. I make my way over to him. "Hey, where's your woman?" I ask him.

He smiles sadly. "She said she had something to do." He says.

I frown. "So did Gale." I reply.

Now it's Peeta's turn to frown. "Let's go check it out, Glimmer told me she was going to her cabin." He says.

O_o_O

Five minutes later and out of breath from briskly walking down the hill and across camp, we reach Glimmer's cabin. Peeta's eyes get wide and he motions for me to be quiet and follow him. As we round to the side of the cabin, I hear voices from behind it.

"Any luck with the bitch?" Glimmer says. I recognized her nasally voice.

"Ha, no, why even bother. If we just asked she'd tell us. God, I couldn't even stand her for the first song!" a boy's voice sounds. I cover my hand with my mouth. "But don't worry, she was upset. I knew she cared too much about me. Damn girl is over attached." Gale mutters.

Beside me, Peeta is tense, his eyes curious and furious. "Good Lord! I'll have to pay you double for dealing with her. I'm so sorry, Gale. But, you know, we could be more than just… buddies." She suggests.

Gale moans. "I'd like that v_ery_ much." He growls.

I plug my ears when I hear a moan and a body press against the cabin wall. Peeta leads me away from the cabin and drags me to ours. Peeta sits me on my bed and sits next to me. "Katniss, I'm so sorry," he says.

I sniffle. "I don't care. I was just excited that someone finally took interest in me." I say.

Peeta frowns. "That can't be true. I bet dozens of people want to be yours. You're beautiful, and kind." He trails off, and then laughs humorlessly. "I'm sorry," he mumbles.

I rest my head on his shoulder. "Thanks, but I'm used to it. What about you? You dated her for two years." I say.

He laughs again. "I figured out I was getting a pretty bad reputation being with her. Honestly, as a cousin, I should pull Gale away from her, but he deserves whatever comes to him. I don't know what's going on." He says.

Finnick comes bursting through the door. "Katniss I-I-I need t-to talk to y-you." He says. He looks panicked.

I move over for him to sit with us. "Just me, or can Peeta stay?" I ask.

Finnick bites his lip. "I-it doesn't matter. I got my call early. Its Annie…" he says.

My eyes widen. "What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" I ask.

Finnick skinks into my arms, his eyes squeezing shut. "She's fine. They both are." He says.

"Both?" I ask.

Finnick chokes. "Yeah she's… she's having my baby." He says.

Peeta goes pale and turns to me, his eyes wide. I pat Finnick's back. "That's alright, you'll be alright Finn." I say. "Maybe you'll win, and then you don't have to worry about providing for them. You'll be alright." I tell him.

Finnick swallows hard, sitting upright. "I know, b-but… Katniss… I'm afraid." He says. "I-I can't stay here I need to be there for her." He says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Finnick, it's alright. You'll just miss the first three months of the pregnancy." Peeta says. "I'm sure she'll be alright." He assures him.

I nod in agreement. "Besides, would she really want you to miss out on a big opportunity like this?" I ask him. Finnick shakes his head. "Then don't worry, alright?" I ask.

He nods again. "I want to see her though." He says.

Peeta just shrugs. "All the families come to the final showcase at the end of the camp. She'll be here then." Peeta says.

Finnick looks hopeful. "Really?" he asks.

Peeta nods and smiles at him encouragingly. When Finnick leaves, more confident than he came, I turn to Peeta. "Thank you so much." I tell him.

He shrugs. "No problem. Now, are we going back to the picnic, or do we just want to stay here. You look like you could use a buddy." He says with a grin.

I laugh. "Let's go, Mellark." I tell him and pull him up with me. We walk hand in hand, our friendship thriving, up the hill again.

O_o_O

The next morning Peeta, Finnick, and I are in the studio for the first time. We get it from eight to nine thirty. Finnick and Peeta have already gone, but now it's my turn. "I've never sung in front of anyone other than Finnick. How the hell can I do it for the final showcase?" I ask.

Finnick waves a hand. "You just picture the audience as a thousand Finnick's. There. Problem solved!" he says through the glass wall.

I roll my eyes. "Thanks smart ass." I retort.

Peeta snorts. "Alright you two that's enough. Katniss, start by getting comfortable with our cabin hearing you." He explains, pressing the track. My demo CD that I made for camp plays, the instrumental version. I begin to sing all of the lyrics.

Don't you think that it's boring how people talk  
Making smart with their words again, well I'm bored  
Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it  
Never not chasing a million things I want  
And I am only as young as the minute is full of it  
Getting pumped up from the little bright things I bought  
But I know they'll never own me (Yeah)

Baby be the class clown  
I'll be the beauty queen in tears  
It's a new art form showing people how little we care (Yeah)  
We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (Yeah)

Pretty soon I'll be getting on my first plane  
I'll see the veins of my city like they do in space  
But my head's filling up with the wicked games, up in flames  
How can I fuck with the fun again, when I'm known  
And my boys trip me up with their heads again, loving them  
Everything's cool when we're all in line, for the throne  
But I know it's not forever (Yeah)

Baby be the class clown  
I'll be the beauty queen in tears  
It's a new art form showing people how little we care (Yeah)  
We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (Yeah)

It looked alright in the pictures (Yeah)

Getting caught soft with the triple is it  
I fall apart, with all my heart  
And you can watch from your window  
And you can watch from your window

Baby be the class clown  
I'll be the beauty queen in tears  
It's a new art form showing people how little we care (Yeah)  
We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (Yeah)

And talk it up like yeah (Yeah)  
And talk it up like yeah (Yeah)  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (Yeah)  
And talk it up like yeah (Yeah)  
And talk it up like yeah (Yeah)  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (Yeah)

When I finish, Finnick is nodding, knowing all along how good I was. Peeta sits with his eyes wide. He swallows thickly. Finnick looks at him and laughs. Peeta walks out of the room briskly.

When I leave the studio, I go right to Finnick. "What happened? Did he not like it?" I ask.

Finnick smiles knowingly. "He liked it. He liked it _a lot_. Let's just say you definitely have a sexy side." He says, patting my head teasingly.

"I'll get you for that Odair!" I shout.

He laughs from down the hall. "It's not like you aren't head over heels for him either, sweet pea!" he calls, sauntering away and chuckling.

I'm left with the headphones in my hand and blush clearly evident on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for this absolute crap chapter. Its horrible. I've been awake at five at a tournament for volleyball. But also, i'm fresh outta ideas. I need some badlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy OML its pissing me off. Usually i can write for days! ****_READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT AND I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT!_**

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 5**

**...**

**Embarrassing Revenge**

**...**

That night in the cafeteria Gale approaches me. I told Finnick about what happened, and he comforted me, but you could tell he was more worried about Annie. Now, he just watches warily, as Peeta looks completely disgusted with him. Johanna smirks, also knowing of what happened, and mouths 'this ought to be good' at a snickering Rue.

"Hey Kitty Kat," Gale purrs. "How about we go out to the lake tonight as a make up for missing the picnic?" he asks.

I roll my eyes and he glances at me confused. "Gale, if you think you're getting a preview of my performance for the Final Showcase, you're wrong, _sweetie._" I spit.

Gale straightens like a board. "Was it something I said?" he asks Peeta, whose teeth are ground together.

He wrinkles his nose. "More like something you did." He says.

Gale turns to me again. "Babe? What's Blondie talking about?" he asks.

I bite my lip. I have two really good options. First, publicly humiliate my cheating boyfriend in front of the whole camp, or follow through with my plan. I smile at him sweetly. "We can talk about it at the lake tonight, sweetheart." I say.

He grins, pecks me on the cheek and leaves, returning to his table with the guys. Glimmer slides in next to Peeta and practically sits on his lap. "Hey Peet," she says seductively.

Peeta pushes her off of him. When she starts to get back on his lap, he breaks. "We're through, Glimmer, you're nothing but a whore." He snaps.

Our whole table goes into shock at what happens next. Glimmer laughs manically and takes her red punch, pouring it all over Peeta and his sun kissed body. She saunters away, and grabs hold of a passing camper, crushing her lips to his. The poor guy follows her like a lost puppy.

The whole cafeteria is laughing and Gale is in tears at his embarrassment, as Peeta flushes redder than the punch stains on his white tee. He sighs and leaves the cafeteria, his face full of embarrassment and hurt. Well I guess he was dating Glimmer for two years. Rue slaps a laughing Johanna on the shoulder, and Finnick is watching me. "Go get him, Katniss." He whispers.

I enter the cabin and hear water running in the bathroom. I walk in to see Peeta leaning in the sink and scrubbing furiously at his hair. He groans and slams the water off. He dries his hair and beats the towel on the sink. I see his lean against it with his elbows and he rests his head in his hands. When he turns around he jumps at the sight of me. His cheeks flush and he looks at his feet. "I suppose you want to laugh at me some more." He says lifting one shoulder.

God he was adorable. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I wasn't laughing at you. I personally thought Glimmer will be better off dead when I'm through with her." I say. He doesn't move, doesn't even acknowledge me. "Hey, I'm sorry alright? That was a low blow on her part." She says, taking a few steps closer. The tips of their shoes were touching now.

Peeta shakes his head. "God, everyone must think I'm a loser. I called her a whore and everyone laughed at Me." he whispers.

I push my hands up his stomach and around his sides. He tenses, but then reciprocates the hug. "I don't think you're a loser. I think you're pretty damn funny, and you're nice…" I trail off.

Peeta rests his chin on the top of my head. When I start to pull away a while later, he grabs me right back. "Don't let go yet." He whispers.

That sentence gives me chills, and I tighten my arms around him. He sighs and breathes deeply. I shift awkwardly in his arms before he lets me go. "I have to go meet Gale at the lake." I say.

Peeta's face drops to one of pain and confusion. "Why are you doing this? Are you taking him back?" he asks me quietly.

I smirk. "Not in the least. In fact, I have a plan to break it to him that we know what he did." I say.

Peeta raises a brow. "We?" he asks. His response is a dark smile.

At the lake Peeta and I creep along the bushes of where I'll be meeting Gale in a few minutes. I've told Peeta the plan and he hesitantly agreed. Although, why he was hesitating I don't know. I mean, making out with me is a blessing.

Right when we see Gale emerge from the trees, his eyes skimming the lake, I pull Peeta down into the plants and on top of me. He brushes his mouth against mine gently.

"_Oh_… Peeta… oh." I moan. I hear Peeta suck in a breath and smile. Little did he know I just wanted to kiss him. I hear Gale dart through the sand over toward us.

Gale peers over the bushes and his hand flies down to Peeta's back, smacking him hard.

Peeta leaps up as if surprised, and Gale winds up his arm to punch. I leap in front of him and grab his arm. "Gale! Stop!" I yell.

He narrows his eyes as if disgusted with me. "Katniss, what the hell are you thinking? Why would you cheat on me?" he asks feigning hurt.

I just laugh in his face. Peeta joins too. "Oh, much like you did to me with Glimmer?" I shoot back.

Gale swallows thickly. "Babe, she was all over me. Just because Peeta was right about her being a whore doesn't mean you should get mad at me when I was attacked." He rambles.

Peeta steps up by my side. "Is that so, dearest cousin? Because I believe that you had her pinned against her cabin." He replies smoothly.

Gale's eyes widen he turns to me. "Please, baby, Peeta's lying." He says.

I narrow my eyes. "Then was my vision failing too? Because I was fucking there Gale! Are you really that stupid? I don't need an answer, goodbye." I say and drag Peeta up onto the beach.

* * *

**So heres where i need you'r help. I need you to review me a bunch of ideas for a next big event, and whoever wins, I will personally review on all of their stories and give you credit in my chapters. so there's you're CONTEST. I need them whenever, ASAP since I'll need to have a week to write the chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
